The Likability Factor
by they'recomingtotakemeaway
Summary: The characters of The Big Bang Theory and Criminal Minds join up in a reality show where viewers vote on who is the most likeable, and someone gets kicked out each week.  Pairings revealed over time!
1. Signing Up

"No! It's absolutely ridiculous! I will not prostitute myself on television for money!" Sheldon said indignantly.

Leonard had expected that kind of reaction from his friend. "But you've already been accepted! And it's not prostituting yourself. All you have to do is live in a house for a couple of months and if you can manage to get people to like you for once you might have a chance of winning money."

"Besides," Howard said from his spot next to Sheldon on the couch. "You're not just prostituting yourself for money. It's for a _million _dollars."

Raj was almost bouncing up and down in his seat on the other side of Howard. "I'm so excited. We're going to be on TV!"

"What do you mean if I can manage to get people to like me for once? People like me plenty!" Sheldon said.

Leonard's leg bounced up and down as he sat in his armchair. "Well, you have to admit Sheldon. You don't have the best of luck with people liking you."

Penny who had just entered the apartment a minute ago said, "Yeah, I wouldn't even worry about it. You'll probably be the first one to be eliminated anyway." She winked at Leonard, signifying she was in on convincing Sheldon.

"That's ridiculous! I'm far more likable than any of you! Watch me last longer than all of you!"

Penny and Leonard shared a look and for a brief second both knew exactly what the other was thinking. _Hook, line, and sinker._

_

* * *

_

Garcia, JJ, and Prentiss were sitting in Garcia's office giggling.

"Imagine if he actually gets picked! He wouldn't know what to do with himself!" Prentiss said.

That was when Reid walked in. "Who gets picked for what?"

"Reid, you're so nosy. We entered Hotch to be on a reality TV show," Garcia said.

"Why would you do that?" Reid asked, confused.

"To see his reaction of course, silly," JJ replied.

Reid frowned. "What if he doesn't get picked?"

"Then he never has to know," Prentiss said.

Morgan walked by Garcia's office and listened for a bit, but didn't go in. He had known that the girls were going to enter Hotch for the show for a while now. That's why he had the genius idea of entering them _all _for the show. He was thrilled to see if anyone got picked. Little did he know it was going to be a shock for everyone.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short! I just wanted to sort of introduce the idea of the story. The next chapter will be when the show starts and should be funnier. Anyway, I hope you all liked it. And if you are so kind to review, you could suggest pairings that you would like (oh and just so you know, Rossi's in this too. I forgot to mention him in this chapter. Whoops!). I haven't firmly settled on any yet. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Hotness Rating, Part 1

Soon enough, Leonard, Sheldon, Howard, Raj, Penny, Hotch, Garcia, Prentiss, JJ, Reid, Morgan, and Rossi were all gathered on the front lawn of a huge, beautiful mansion they called _The Likability Factor _House. Beside the twelve of them all gathered up with huge (mostly fake) smiles was the hostess, a twenty something slender blonde named Brittany Beals.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to _The Likability Factor_. We're just about to meet our contestants in the form of an immunity competition. Each contest will go before a panel of supermodels Keisha, Sandrine, and Mark who will give them a 'hotness rating' on a scale of 1 to 10. Whoever gets the highest rating cannot be eliminated this week. So let's go meet the contestants!" Brittany said to the camera.

"First to be rated is Penelope Garcia! Her turn-ons include bright colors and candy." Garcia was dressed in a bright yellow floral print dress and red high heels with an orange flower suspended in her nicely curled hair. Usually, very excited, Garcia looked nervous to be rated on her looks. "Keisha, what score do you give Penelope?"

Keisha, a tall and beautiful dark-skinned woman held out a sign that said _6._

"Sandrine?" The equally stunning woman with long red curls looked over at what Keisha had said and too picked a _6._

"Okay, that's two _6_'s for Penelope. Mark, will you give us your final rating?" Brittany said.

Garcia flashed a flirtatious smile at Mark, a muscular and ruggedly handsome underwear model. He raised an eyebrow and gave her _5_.

"Okay, that's a final score of 17 out of 30 for Penelope." Garcia walked over to the other side of the yard where she stood alone. "Next we have Rajesh Koothrappali. His turn-ons include silence."

He was wearing his regular clothes, namely a god-awful sweater vest, dress shirt, and ugly pants. Keisha for some reason found him to be a little cute and smiled while holding up a _6_. Raj smiled back for a brief second, until Sandrine stuck her tongue out in disgust and held up a _4._ Mark looked disinterested and held out a _3. _Raj held his head in shame and walked to the other side of the yard.

"Okay, Rajesh scored a total of _13 _so Penelope is in the lead with _17_," Brittany said. "Next we have Howard Walowitz whose turn-ons include… what's this? I can't say that on TV! Anyway, judges?"

Howard, wearing his characteristic tight pants (bright pink) and matching shirt, smiled at the ladies. All three judges held out _3_s.

"Oh, that has got to hurt. Howard only scores a _9_! Penelope is in the lead still with 17! Next is Emily Prentiss, whose turn-ons include sex on the beach… the drink of course."

"Cute, but a big nose," Keisha said, holding up the first _7_. Sandrine held out a _6 _while Mark held out another _7._

Brittany smiled widely at this. "Okay, finally someone takes Penelope's lead! Emily is now in the lead with _20._ Next up is Aaron Hotchner. His turn-ons are paperwork and talking about work!"

Keisha looked unimpressed. "He's so old and serious!" She held out a _4. _Sandrine crinkled her nose and held out a _3, _the same number Mark gave him.

Rossi was up next. He was dreading it even before Keisha's remark about Hotch being old. What were the girls going to think of _him_? "Next is David Rossi. His turn-ons include a nice warm cup of soup."

"Eww, eww, eww!" Keisha said. "He's gotta be like a hundred!" She held out a _1_, as did Sandrine, who had to shield her eyes in terror. Mark graciously held out a _2._

"Alright. Emily is still in the lead with twenty points," Brittany said. "Right now we're at the half way point, so there are just six people who need to be rated and if no one gets higher than twenty, Emily will win!"

_Next time on The Likability Factor! JJ, Leonard, Sheldon, Penny, Morgan, and Reid all get rated! Immunity will be given away! The contestants enter the house for the first time! One contestant possibly loses their mind! The Big Bang Theory Characters meet the CM characters!_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Sorry I ended this sort of abruptly but since they are so many people I thought I'd split the challenge in half. Next time will include the characters actually talking to each other and what not. Let me know what you think, good or bad. I'd love to hear suggestions if you had any! Oh, and last chance to suggest any pairings that you would like to see!**


End file.
